pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Submachine Chess
Submachine Chess is the 12th chess variant of mine. Created on the 20th January, 2011, it involves a lot of stuff, such as inexplicable holes in the middle of the board, teleportation, and a cramped field with a large number of squares (100). Board The board can be constructed thus: #Get four 5 by 5 boards. They have 25 squares each. #Cut the two squares left and right of the center off of each board. You now have eight loose squares and 92 squares included on the main board. #Join the four sub-boards together by putting them as shown in the diagram. You now have the basic board. Each sub-board acts nearly as a torus but not quite. Its left and right hand sides join; for example, a Rook can move from b1 to e1 through a1. The same deal goes for b2, a2, e2, d2, c2 and so on. However the 3rd, 6th, 7th and 10th rank don't have this power, so a rook cannot move from a3 to e3. Vertically, each part acts as a shifted cylinder. So, from a5, a Rook can move from a4 through a3, a2, a1, b5, b4, b3, b2, b1, c5, c4, c3, c2 to c1. However it must stop at c1 because there is no wrapping there. And while you can wrap from b1 to c5, you cannot do so from c5 to b1 – it's one-way. There is also the four teleportation points. They are in c3, c10, i3 and i10. Telportation squares are like normal squares, but with one difference: any piece on a teleportation square, instead of making a move, can move off to any other teleportation square. It acts as a regular move; they can still capture and doing so will still make it the end of the turn. This makes an important point on the early game as pieces near these squares can immediately jump there for an attack, but it is vastly disadvantageous for either player to do so because it opens up vulnerabilities. Pieces There are only the standard pieces in this game. The King, Queen, Knight, Bishop and Rook are all directly lifted from FIDE. The Pawn is lifted from FIDE again, except with a slight change: it may jump across the holes in the board. So f3-f6 is legal, and so is b2-b4. Pawns promote at the 10th rank or higher, to any piece that was in the beginning of the game. The missing compounds Marshall (RN) and Cardinal (BN) both make an appearance here, at h1 (h12) and d1 (d12) for White (Black). The wrap-arounds allow the Bishops to see the entire board. Rules All rules are Rule Zero, save for the fact that castling is disabled for the main game. If you decide to allow for castling, however: For kingside castling, White's rook moves to h1 and the King moves to j1; Black's rook moves to h10 and the King moves to j10. For queenside castling, White's (Black's) King moves to b1 (b12) and White's (Black's) rook moves to d1 (d12). Free castling (you get to move your king and rook wherever you want) is allowed, but not particularly encouraged. Sample Game For sample games, see the appropriate subpages: * /Game 1 Notes Category:7. Chess Variants Submachine Chess